


Crazy mad love

by weinsanedreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: Yet another compilation of songs inspired by my fav otp at the moment





	

 

_Someone I loved once gave me a box of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too was a gift._

_A Negan x Rick playlist_

* * *

**01.[I Think We’re Alone](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5OIEE09BePs&t=ZWZhZjYxYjdiNjY1Yjg2NjEzN2ZjZWUxMzNmZjI0OTc4ZTJmODc0OCxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)**[// Hidden Citizens (Epic Trailer Version)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5OIEE09BePs&t=ZWZhZjYxYjdiNjY1Yjg2NjEzN2ZjZWUxMzNmZjI0OTc4ZTJmODc0OCxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) **02.[Into the Shadows](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJm74_xTpjHs&t=Y2FhMWJmYWQ2YWQ0ZWQyMDNjMTgyODM3ZjE4ZDI3N2JkZGNjN2VkZixQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)**[// Killer Tracks](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJm74_xTpjHs&t=Y2FhMWJmYWQ2YWQ0ZWQyMDNjMTgyODM3ZjE4ZDI3N2JkZGNjN2VkZixQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)  **03.[Sweet Dreams// ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwJw5NzrLHz4&t=OTY5OWIyOTI0NTIwMmUyNGU0M2I4ZTJjNTc0N2I3NDExOWUwYjZlZixQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)**[Emily Browning](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwJw5NzrLHz4&t=OTY5OWIyOTI0NTIwMmUyNGU0M2I4ZTJjNTc0N2I3NDExOWUwYjZlZixQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) [ **04.**   **Heathens** // Twenty One Pilots  ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DAGNFHa69Iv0&t=NGRlMjJmOGU4MzU3MjMwODZhMWU1YzY2YmMyYzNmMzkxMGQ3MDllZixQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) **05.**  [ **Gods and Monsters** // Lana Del Rey](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZ_zmrdilJFU&t=YjA4ZjEwYTBiN2Q4NDFlMWZlZGM5MmM5MWNkNjFkZDdhZTZkMTA3ZixQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)  **05.**  [ **Until We Bleed** // Lykke Li](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3T8fEUyqmy8&t=M2Q5ZDIzMzViYTA4M2YyNTc2NmRhNzJkOWJiNmM0YjM0ZTUzNmMxMCxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)  **06.[Or Nah](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dtu2vllSh528&t=MmE1NzIwY2RjODA1YjIwZmFhZGQyZWMxMjM4NjEzZjQwY2FlYWZiNSxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)**[//SoMo (Rendition)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dtu2vllSh528&t=MmE1NzIwY2RjODA1YjIwZmFhZGQyZWMxMjM4NjEzZjQwY2FlYWZiNSxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) **07.[Lurk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dxfd7uYsKlBo&t=YzMwOWQ1NzhmZDYyMWE4MTFiMmE1ODEyOWQwNmFmY2IyYjUwMWRiYSxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)**[// **The neighborhood**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dxfd7uYsKlBo&t=YzMwOWQ1NzhmZDYyMWE4MTFiMmE1ODEyOWQwNmFmY2IyYjUwMWRiYSxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) 08. [ **Dirty Mind** // Boy Epic](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dm5OsBC0aX8g&t=MzRmZjcwZjVmNjJlMjQ4OTBlZDU1YjM3YmYxZmE5MWY3NGQ5YmQ3MyxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)  **08.[Deathbeds](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCvIUnVtT7Us&t=NTYxNjQ3Y2VlODc0MWMxZTk0MWQ0MDQ1ZjlmYTM5NDYxYjVlZGU4YyxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)**[// Bring Me the Horizon](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCvIUnVtT7Us&t=NTYxNjQ3Y2VlODc0MWMxZTk0MWQ0MDQ1ZjlmYTM5NDYxYjVlZGU4YyxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)  **09.[Break Me Down// ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3De9dJv9KNc1Q&t=NDc5YmU5MmI4NThjODE4ZTZmZTFhOGY3MDZmMjljZWIzYTRjYTA1ZixQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)**[Red](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3De9dJv9KNc1Q&t=NDc5YmU5MmI4NThjODE4ZTZmZTFhOGY3MDZmMjljZWIzYTRjYTA1ZixQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)  **10.[Zombie// ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcRRLQp0YDBk&t=MmJhYTBlZmU3YmJkOTJkMjM5ZjA0OGRhNWQ5OWU4MGJkNzBlZWZjNCxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)**[Natalia Kills](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcRRLQp0YDBk&t=MmJhYTBlZmU3YmJkOTJkMjM5ZjA0OGRhNWQ5OWU4MGJkNzBlZWZjNCxQT2dEMVpnWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) 


End file.
